Skellum Lives
by Master Skellum
Summary: What if Yewma, Teroh, and Gobal had not killed Skellum? R&R please....hope there are a few other Skellum fanatics out there like me :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!!!! I would also like to hurt Scott McGough for killing off Skellum!!! (cough cough) anyway, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 1: Grudge Match  
  
Skellum approached his mansion, striding elegantly up the walk. The servants around him busied themselves with various chores. He stepped inside, and went straightaway into his study. He sat down to write a letter, but did not quite know why he would want to write one anyway, as he had no one to write to. He decided he would summon Chainer for some extra cramming before the grudge match with the Order.  
  
He moved to a large pentagram chalked on the floor. Muttering a few words, he made an obscure gesture with his arms and waved. A moment later, Chainer appeared in the middle of the pentagram with a loud pop. He looked around, bewildered. "Master, what's going on?" He tried to step outside the pentagram, but an invisible ward prevented it. Skellum grinned smugly.  
  
"My Boy, this is another last test before the match this afternoon. Dementia space allows for limited teleportation, if you will." He began spinning his hat, slowly, then faster and faster, face slackening with every revolution. Finally the familiar vortex was where his head should be. "Observe." He raised his arms above his head and brought them down with a clap. The implosive sound of his monster production was heard, though nothing appeared. Skellum stood stock still, then crumbled to ashes on the floor.  
  
Chainer stood in shock. Suddenly, he heard a rapping on the invisible ward behind him. Skellum stood, smirking. "Voila, an example. You can also intertwine it with an illusion, as I did, to mislead your opponents. Chainer set the censer down and lit a disk of Dragon's Blood, though it was in a confined space and made him hack uncontrollably. He concentrated, and in a moment the smoke cleared, and he was nowhere to be found. The floor next to Skellum shifted, and, like the flowstone of old, Chainer melted up from it. Skellum clapped politely. "Well done, Chainer. Go to the pits and give Teroh a good drubbing for me, alright?" Chainer grinned at this, and left out the door, nodding over his shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!!!  
  
Chainer emerged from the starter's door and stood in the middle of the pit, facing an irate Aven, a nervous-looking Nomad, and a peculiar woman decked out in green next to a large, wobbling wooden crate. A figure somersaulted out of the starting door behind him, coming to rest next to him. He turned his head, grinning slightly as he unwound a length of chain from around his waist.  
  
"Hello, big sister, care to wipe the floor with these toy soldiers?" The woman, Braids, smiled. "Why not?" The prep horn sounded. Teroh and Baankis lit their swords with glowing Power, and the druid placed a hand on her crate. Chainer twirled his weapon in a myriad of patterns, and Braids drew her short sword. The starting horn sounded. Yewma, the druid, lifted the lid of her cage. A half dozen gibbering wolf mandrills leapt out, bent on destroying the two Cabalists.  
  
Teroh and Baankis advanced, swords held high menacingly. Chainer lashed out, killing a monkey. He quickly jutted his hands out in the casting stance and called forth a very odd monster. It looked like little more than a tiny tiny body attached to a huge balloon head. Teroh laughed and sliced the head as Braids summoned a small hydra which headed for Yewma, and she herself went for Baankis, who held up a quivering sword. The balloon- thing's head had been horizontally segmented, and a vacuum was trying to pull a struggling Major into the depths of Dementia space. Chainer chuckled and sent a rounded weight slamming into Teroh's head, knocking him loopy. He fell, and the balloon thing sucked him down, then faded into nothingness.  
  
Yewma hurled green energy at the hydra, but it had no effect. A trio of mandrills devoured the hydra in a matter of seconds, then fell dead from poison that was in its very skin. Baankis tried valiantly to deflect Braids's first few blows, but stumbled backwards into Yewma in his retreat. Braids cackled and impaled them both with the small sword, leaving them to bleed the last of their life away as she and Chainer dispatched the rest of the mandrills with little trouble. The death bell tolled, and Skellum could be heard from above, "Excellent, my boy! Let me go collect my winnings and I will meet you at the academy directly!" Chainer grinned and headed off, waving a short goodbye to Braids, who was milling 'round the bodies gleefully.  
  
--OOC: Did you like it? Some of it is kind of corny, I know, but I am not much for the pit fights. Viva Skellum! R&R please or I will turn you into a newt..( 


End file.
